


cause my high hopes are getting low

by grabmyboner



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Billy crying, Harringrove, M/M, it’s a sad one, sorry lads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner
Summary: And Billy is holding him tight,-it’s a sad one boys, a short sad one
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	cause my high hopes are getting low

**Author's Note:**

> sorry lads... enjoy, or don’t 
> 
> title from parents by yungblud, give it a listen if you haven’t.

And Billy is holding him so _tight_ , tight enough that he can feel the bruises shaped like finger tips forming on his hips, so tight that crescent moon nails cut into his skin and bleed, so fucking _tight,_

And Billy’s face is pressed against his stomach as he stands in front of him sitting on the bed, and he’s _crying_ , the tears _seep_ into his sweater and are _warm_ against his skin, and Billy is crying so fucking _hard_ ,

And he’s holding Steve so _tight_ , like he might fade away, might _leave_ him, and Steve _needs_ Billy to know that he’d _never_ leave him, would never even _think_ about it, but Billy won’t let go of him, just keeps _squeezing_ him and _sobbing_ into his tummy,

And, and, Steve is _mad_ , so mad, Billy deserves more than this, more than a father that _yells_ and _hits_ and _fights_ , more than a mother that _left_ , more than a world that keeps _kicking_ him when he’s down, Billy deserves _better_ ,

And, so, Steve lets Billy hold him _tight_ , lets his nails _cut_ into him, let’s him _sob_ , let’s Billy _cling_ to him like a life raft in the middle of the ocean, because Billy needs to _know_ that Steve isn’t going anywhere, _and_ ,

_“I got you, Blue. I got you,”_


End file.
